


Dreams

by AV88 (Uk18)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uk18/pseuds/AV88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is in an accident on the pitch and can't remember the last 8 months of her life. She wakes up only weeks before the world cup and finds her name left off the roster. Will she find a way to not only piece herself back together, but her career as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost entirely made up apart from the soccer playing and the characters, so please go easy on me with the correctness of the timeline and stuff like that! I think I know where I'm going to take this story and I'm anticipating it being pretty long! I'm definitely open to suggestions for what you guys wanna see! Everything in italics is a flashback and everything else is present day! Let me know what you think!

The pounding in your head becomes evident as your eyes begin to flutter open and adjust to the light in your hospital room. You feel a hand around your wrist and faint snoring to your right causes you to snap your head in it’s direction. The pain that shoots up your neck and all over your head causes you to shut your eyes. You take a deep breath and begin to open your eyes again. You turn your head slower this time, being careful not to cause yourself any more pain. The first thing your eyes land on is a large hand wrapped around your wrist. You slowly let your eyes continue over the mystery person’s arm until you reach a face you don’t recognize. Panic sets in and you jerk your arm away from the person, groaning at the pain it causes in your head. “Oh my god. You’re awake. Baby, you’re awake.” You feel the hands on your wrist move up to cup your face and this time you wince at the unfamiliarity of the touch instead of the pain in your head. “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess your head still hurts!” The voice says and you sigh as the mystery hands leave your face. “I brought soda and chips and donuts.” A voice booms into the room. It causes pain to shoot through your head again, but you can’t help but smile. You recognize this voice. This voice belongs to Kyle. This voice belongs to your brother and for a moment you forget about the mystery person sitting next to you. “Kyle.” You breathe, your throat dry and voice rough. You open your eyes just in time to see him drop everything he’s holding onto the floor. “Alex,” he chokes out between the tears falling down his cheeks. “You’re awake. Oh my god, you’re awake.” He keeps repeating it, now by your side lightly kissing the top of your head. “What happened?” You whisper. Before Kyle can answer you hear the mystery person’s voice, causing you to whip your head back to the right, eliciting another groan from you. “You were in an accident, baby,” your stomach turns at the use of the pet name, “on the soccer field,” it continues and your stomach turns because you don’t know what he’s talking about and the way he’s rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of your hand is making you sick. He. For this first time since you woke up you register that the voice next to you is a man’s. Your brain is working slower than normal. Both men must notice the confusion on your face and you’re thankful that Kyle is the one who begins to explain. “Alex, honey,” he’s talking slowly and quietly, “what’s the last thing you remember?” He asks and you shut your eyes tightly, begging some type of memory to surface. You realize the last real memory you can grasp is getting the call up to the national team for camp. You smile, remembering what the mystery man said about it being a soccer accident. You can’t be far off with that memory and you begin to tell Kyle what you’re thinking. “The last thing I remember is being at camp in Cancun,” you start, keeping your eyes shut and letting the memory flood over you. You open your eyes and you realize the tears falling from Kyle’s eyes aren’t tears of joy. “What? What’s wrong?” You ask, even turning to the mystery man for answers. He pulls his hands back from the bed and begins to stand up. “I’m gonna go out and give you two some space. I’ll call Deb and Ken, too.” He says, sighing as he rests his hand on your knee for a moment, giving it a squeeze. You muster a small smile for him, before he turns heading out the door. “Kyle. Who was that?” You ask, and Kyle shakes his head chuckling a little. “Andrew. Your boyfriend.” It makes sense. You think back to the pet names he had been using and the way he kept his hands on yours, but you feel tears forming in your eyes as the realization hits you. “My boyfriend?” You ask, mostly to yourself. You don’t remember. If you don’t remember him you wonder what else you’re missing. “What’s today’s date, Kyle?” You hear him sigh and his grip on your arm gets tighter. “June 2nd, 2011.” You feel yourself begin to sob. There’s no way. You begin to calculate the time. You were in Cancun in October and it’s June now. 8 months. You’ve lost 8 fucking months. June. The world cup is weeks away. Your head begins to pound and your vision starts to blur, not from the tears. “Alex, honey calm down,” you hear from somewhere around you. Everything is black and you can’t focus. Suddenly everything goes quiet and the pounding in your head retreats.

_October 10th, 2010. You see the blue water beneath your plane and your hands start to get sweaty. A good sweaty, you think. You’re excited. You’re about to start camp. Not just any camp, though. This camp will decide whether or not you get to go to the World Cup this June. You smile, thinking about seeing all of your friends. You’ve missed the girls._

_You shuffle your way through the airport and wait for your bag. You feel a pair of arms wrap around your body and you squeal knowing its HAO by the way she giggles._  
_“Ali!!!” She screams and you turn to wrap her in a proper hug. “HAO!! How are you?” You ask, not breaking contact. It’s good to see a familiar face. As much as you loved your time in Germany, nothing quite beats your American girls. “So good! So glad to be here! So glad to see you!” She says and you here more squealing behind you signaling that the other girls have spotted you. You turn to face them, opening your arms for the countless hugs you’re sure to get. After what seems like a million hugs and cheek kisses, your attention is drawn to a girl standing off to the side, deep in a conversation with Tobin._  
_“That’s Ashlyn Harris,” Abby said, following your gaze. “Amazing goal keeper at UNC, sure to give Hope a run for her money.” Abby continues and you find yourself feeling impressed. “Isn’t that right, Harris?” Abby yells to the girl, drawing her attention towards you. “You talking crap about me again, Wambach?” The girl calls out. You’re surprised by her voice. Given her demeanor you guessed her voice would have sounded rougher, but the sweet sound that comes out has you smiling. “Don’t let Abby here fill your head with her lies.” She says, this time directly to you. You laugh at their banter. “Only good things, Harris, only good things I swear.” Abby says, raising her hands in surrender. Ashlyn laughs and you smile at her dimple. She’s beautiful, you think, catching her eye’s shine in the sun from the airport windows. Abby makes her way over to the other girls and suddenly you’re alone with Ashlyn. “So, how much do I have to explain myself for? What did she really tell you?” She asks and you look at the floor smiling. “Something about you being the greatest goal keeper of all time,” you say, a hint of teasing in your voice. You see her face light up. “Well, she wasn’t wrong,” she says shrugging and you punch her arm while you laugh. You’re embarrassed by the contact. You’ve just met this girl and you’re already treating her like she’s your best friend. “Alex, right?” She asks, breaking you from your thoughts. “Best right back in the world, or so Abby says.” She teases and you can’t help but laugh. “I don’t know about that best right back in the world stuff, but I am Alex or Ali, everyone calls me Ali but you can call me whatever you want to call me,” you stammer out and drop your head, officially embarrassed. She reaches out her hand and you take it. “Nice to meet you Alex, or Ali,” she teases and you feel yourself smiling. Ashlyn was interesting and you could feel yourself being drawn in by her already._

You wake up suddenly, your body soaked in sweat. “Ali, calm down honey, I’m just giving you your medicine. You passed out on us earlier.” You let yourself breathe as the nurse next to you comes into focus. She finishes administering your medicine and you feel your eyes begin to close again. “This will make her sleep through the night. Hopefully she’ll feel up to more talking tomorrow. Right now, we’re just thankful she woke up, and at least knows who she is.” You hear the nurse say and you assume she’s talking to your brother, or maybe your boyfriend, but you’re asleep again before you can shudder at the thought of him.

_You find out you’re rooming with Ashlyn and part of you feels excited to get to spend so much time with the blonde. Another part of you is nervous. It’s been a while since you’ve roomed with a complete stranger. You’ve spent most of these camps rooming with girls you’ve grown up with, each night feeling like a sleepover between old friends. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little disappointed in the arrangement, but you were still looking forward to developing a new friendship._  
_“Which bed do you want,” Ashlyn asks and you let your eyes scan the room. There’s a large window on the far wall, giving you a nice view of the Cancun waters. “I’ll take this one,” you say, throwing your stuff down on the bed farthest from the door._  
_“Perfect,” she says, “now if anyone tries to come in and get us I’ll be able to fight them off before they get to you!” You laugh at her. “Well I appreciate the protection.” You say and you feel your stomach get warm. She laughs and says, “Hey,” she says, pointing between the two of you, “if you protect me out on the pitch, I’ll protect you every where else.” Her words give the butterflies in your stomach a boost of energy and you can’t stop the smile from spreading across your face. You start going through your suitcase, trying to find a distraction from Ashlyn’s gaze. Everyone is going out to dinner tonight after the team meeting. You don’t have the day off tomorrow, but you don’t start until late afternoon, so you know you’ll allow yourself to have a few glasses of wine. “I’m gonna go grab a shower, I won’t be long so you’ll have time to take one before the meeting, too.” She says grabbing some clothes from her bag. “Are you saying I need to take a shower?” You ask, deciding to tease. “Damn, Harris, just met and you’re already telling me I smell bad.” You see her eyes get wide and you can’t stop yourself from busting out in laughter. “I-I’m sorry, Ali, I didn’t mean it like that.” She stammers and you feel yourself laughing even harder. You notice how red her face is and how she plays with the tag on the shirt she’s holding. The blonde in front of you know is the complete opposite of the one you met in the airport, and you find yourself beginning to feel bad for causing this poor girl so much embarrassment. You make your way over to wear she stands. “Ash,” you say, mentally kicking yourself for using a nickname this early in your friendship. You reach out and rest your hand on her arm before continuing. “It’s okay, I was just joking with you.” You feel her body relax against your hand. “I appreciate you thinking of me, it’s really sweet of you.” You finish, giving her arm a slight squeeze. She looks up at you and smiles, her dimple bringing your butterflies back to life. She nudges your side playfully before disappearing into the bathroom._

_You’ve got 2 hours until your meeting and with Ashlyn in the shower you find yourself out on the balcony dialing Kyle’s number. The ocean breeze feels good against your skin and you can’t help but wish this trip were more of a vacation. Kyle doesn’t answer and you don’t leave a voicemail. You instead shoot him a quick text saying that you love him and to call you later when he got the chance. You begin to let yourself relax a little as you take in the orange sun beginning to set over the crystal blue water. The colors are beautiful and for a second you let yourself forget that you have work to do. You mind wanders to Ashlyn and you feel yourself smile. Maybe this roommate situation won’t be too bad, you think._

The first thing you hear when your body begins to stir awake is the rhythmic beeping to your left. Yesterday’s events come flooding back into your mind and you do your best not to let them overwhelm you. You open your eyes, thankful that Kyle is the only one in the room. He’s reading magazine in a chair at the end of your bed and you can tell by the light streaming into your room and the coffee in his hand that it must be morning. Kyle brings the coffee up to his lips and begins to turn his head towards you. You close your eyes again, pretending to be asleep. You need some time to think before you talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proof read this so please look over the mistakes! Also, sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger! I promise a lot more Ali and Ash cute stuff in the next chapter so get ready! I also promise you'll find out what happened between them in the next chapter too! We still have a lot left to go, so hang with me! As always, I'm open to suggestions and appreciate feedback!

“She’s been asleep for a while, should we try to wake her,” you hear Kyle ask, and you assume that the footsteps you hear coming towards you belong to the nurse from before. “Not yet,” she says and you feel her hand sweep over your hair, “She’s had a rough couple of days, give her some time.” You hear Kyle sigh and the room becomes quiet again. Your mind focuses on the nurse’s words. “Rough couple of days.” You wonder how long it’s been since the accident. You wonder what the accident even was. You figure your loss of memory points to a head injury. The last soccer game you remember playing was in Cancun. Cancun. Your thoughts make a beeline towards the last thing you remember from the trip and you’re suddenly reminded why your stomach churned so much at the thought of Andrew being your boyfriend. The last thing you remember is falling asleep next to Ashlyn on your last night together. You feel your cheeks get hot as pictures of the two of you tangled together under the sheets flash through your mind. If Andrew is your boyfriend, Ashlyn and you must have parted ways. Your heart begins to hurt, making the pain in your head feel like nothing. “Ashlyn,” you choke out and it’s seconds before Kyle is at your side. “What was that honey? Are you in pain?” He asks and you say her name again, this time louder and the look that flashes across his face tells you he understood this time.

_You decide on dark wash short-shorts and a loose black tank top. You leave your hair down and settle for just mascara. “The girls are in the lobby, are you—,” You turn towards Ashlyn’s voice and feel your cheeks begin to burn when you realize why she stopped mid sentence. She’s staring at your legs, her mouth slightly parted. “See something you like,” you ask, deciding to tease. You see a smirk dance it’s way across her face as she slowly brings her eyes up your body until they land on yours. “Yes actually,” She says and your eyes go wide at her response. “The girls are in the lobby if you’re ready to leave.” She says, changing the subject before you even have a chance to really process what she said. You open your mouth to answer her, but you can’t find your voice. You settle with a quick nod and follow her out the door. You can feel her eyes on you as you walk a few steps in front of her. In most situations you would be a little annoyed by the staring, but with her it’s different. You find yourself swaying your hips a little more, giving her a show._

_At dinner, you seat yourself next to Syd and try not to focus on the blonde seating herself to your left. “This seat isn’t taken, is it,” she half whispers. You shake your head no and her leg brushes up against yours as she sits. Your thigh feels on fire where she’s touched it and your head feels dizzy. This girl overwhelms you and you don’t even know her favorite color. You take a deep breath and avert your attention to the menu you don’t even remember opening in front of you. Dinner goes by quickly. You haven’t seen these girls in a while and you all have plenty to catch up on. By the time everyone’s done eating you’ve emptied 4 glasses of wine and you can feel them coursing through your veins. Everyone’s in their own conversations waiting on the checks for the meal and you turn yourself towards Ashlyn. Your knees brush up against her and another electric shock shoots through your body. She smiles at you, showing her dimple, and you reach up to grab the snapback off of her head before you can stop yourself. You place it on your head and the wine gives you the impression that this was the funniest thing you’ve ever done. You both throw your heads back in quiet laughter and Ashlyn reaches to get her hat back from you. You swat her hand away and she raises her an eyebrow at you. “Mine now,” you say swatting at her hand again. She laughs and shakes her head at you. You give her the biggest smile you can muster before the wine reminds you how funny taking her hat was, and you can’t stop the laugh that escapes your lips. “It looks better on you anyways,” she says, winking, and you suddenly feel sober. Ashlyn stands up and you realize you’re the only one still sitting. “It looks better like this though,” Ashlyn says, turning her hat around backwards on your head. “Thanks,” you say and make your way to the group of girls heading out the door._

_Once you’re all back in the hotel you’ve still got an hour until curfew and everyone decides to head back to their rooms for some roommate bonding. The wine still in your system doesn’t let you get as nervous as you normally would be, but you can still feel sweat beginning to form on your palms. You haven’t had much time alone with the blonde since you’ve been at camp and the time you have had alone has been hot and confusing._

_You change into sweats and a t-shirt and you throw your hair up before getting in bed. You let yourself sink down into the blankets and pillows, realizing how tired you actually are. Ashlyn is getting ready for bed in the bathroom and you decide to check your phone. You’ve got a missed call from Kyle and you open your messages to send him a text. “Hey bub I wish you were here! Cancun is incredible and the people here, damn don’t get me started! Speaking of hot people, my roommate for this trip has got me hot…and bothered. I’ll call tomorrow when we’re out of practice to talk about it more but I’m sending a picture of her with this text. Love you!!!!” You attach the hottest picture of Ashlyn you could find from Google. Which wasn’t hard considering they all left you drooling. Your phone buzzed in your hand and Kyle’s name rolled across the top of your screen. “Ahhh, damn girl!! Homegirl got me thinking I’m straight! Can’t wait for details!! Love you, B!!!” You giggle at his reply and set your alarm just as Ashlyn walks out of the bathroom. “So, roommate bonding,” she says, climbing into the bed next to you. “Yep! So tell me all your secrets,” you say turning on your side to face her. She does the same and you find yourself laughing again, this time at her pajamas. She’s wearing an ocean blue onesie covered in sharks. “What?” She asks. “Can’t handle the hotness of my bedtime attire?” Her statement causes you to laugh even harder, partly because it’s true and you’re starting to get nervous again. “What a jokester,” you say, your laughter finally fading._

_“So, Ali, tell me 4 things I don’t know about you.”_

_“Let’s see, I have an older brother, I have 3 tattoos, I’m afraid of elevators, and I almost died once, but not from the elevator. Unless you count getting stuck in one by yourself almost dying, which I probably would, so scratch that last fact. I’ve almost died twice.” You realize you’re rambling and blush begins to creep up you’re neck._

_“You almost died?”_

_“Yep, in college. I broke my leg pretty bad and after flying I developed some blood clots in my legs and they were causing heart attacks. My boyfriend at the time was a med student and made me go to the hospital. They told me that if I had went to sleep that night I probably wouldn’t have woken up.” You see her eyebrows furrow a little and you wonder what’s causing her confusion._

_“Wow. That’s crazy. Congratulations on surviving!” She reaches her hand over to your bed and you realize she’s asking you for a high five. You giggle as you smack her hand._

_“So, 3 tattoos huh? Show me.” I wasn’t a question, it was a command and the heat behind her voice makes your head dizzy. You lay your arm out between the beds so she can see the tattoo on your forearm._

_“This says Liebe and it means love in German.” You swing your legs off the bed and stand up so you can show her the one on your side. You pull your t-shirt up and you swear your hear her breath hitch. “This one is German too. It’s from the Little Prince.” You say it once in German before saying it in English. The last one you show her is the Penn State logo right by your hipbone. You roll the waste band of your sweatpants down and move closer to her bed so she can see. Her face is less than a foot from your stomach and your breath quickens. She lifts her hand and runs her finger over the small insignia. You stop breathing and pray she doesn’t notice the goose bumps that have erupted all over your skin._

_“Wow. You’re actually pretty deep, princess.” She laughs, breaking the silence, and you hit her with a pillow from your bed._

_“Your turn. 4 things I don’t know! Go!”_

 _“I also have a brother, I have more than 3 tattoos, my favorite food is mac and cheese, and I think you have the best laugh.” Her voice never waivers and you find yourself intrigued by her confidence. You bow your head slightly, blushing at her words. A smile covers your entire face as you bring your eyes back up to hers. “Best smile, too.” She says and your smile gets even wider._

_“That was 5,” you say teasing her, “but thank you. I like your dimple.” You’re surprised by how comfortable you feel flirting with her. Her smile spreads across her face and her dimple gets deeper. She throws the pillow that you threw at her earlier back at you._

_The rest of the bonding carries on much the same. You banter back and forth, learning each other’s favorite color, food, and flirting when you can. When yawns begin to escape both of your mouths at a steady rate you decide it’s time to call it a night._

_“Goodnight, Alex.”_

_“Goodnight, Ash.”_

_You fall asleep with a smile plastered on your face._

“Where’s Ashlyn, Kyle?” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

“I guess the last thing you remember is you guys being together, huh?” You feel your heartbeat quicken. You don’t remember ever being with Ashlyn. Not officially anyways. 

“She—I,” you stammer, “She was my girlfriend?” 

“Yep. You were both kinda gross. Always all over each other, impossibly in love. It was super cute in a sick kind of way.” He says chuckling. The smile that forms on your lips makes Kyle’s eyes go wide. “You’re still in love with her. Holy shit. Poor Andrew.” He’s full on laughing now and you’re a little annoyed that he isn’t taking this situation seriously.

“Kyle, seriously. What happened?”

“This isn’t one I should be explaining. I’m going to call Ashlyn and let her know what’s going on. She’s the one that should be explaining this to you.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Ashlyn’s number.

“Hey Ash.” You hear him say. “I’m good. Listen, Ali was in an accident.” You can faintly hear Ashlyn scream ‘what’ on the other line. “She’s fine, don’t worry. Well as fine as you can be with a concussion and 8 months of memory loss.” He continues, laughing a little. “Yeah, 8 months ago was Cancun, that’s kind of why I’m calling. Ali doesn’t remember the break up and she’s kinda still in love with you.” He explains and you again hear her scream what on the other end. “I think you should come explain everything to her, you’re the only one of us who was actually there.” You feel yourself get nervous. “We’re in DC. Room 554, see you in an hour. Bye, Ash.”

He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks you up and down. “Well, we’ve got an hour to get you cleaned up before lover girl gets here.” He says and you feel yourself getting sick. From what you’ve learned, you and Ash aren’t on the best of terms and the thought of seeing her has you both excited and scared.

Kyle hands you mascara to complete your look. Well, what look you could put together with a hospital gown on and a bandage wrapped around your head. You hear a faint knock on the door and you swear you’re going to throw up. Ashlyn appears in the doorway and you swear you’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in your life.

“I’ll leave you two alone to sort some things out. Call me if you need me.” And with that, it’s just you and Ashlyn alone in the room.

“Ashlyn.” You smile, glad to see your favorite girl.”

“Alex.” She says, and her mouth is a straight line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I have to head back to school on Sunday and I've been super busy getting ready for that and spending time with family! I know this one is a little shorter but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging any longer! I may be able to get another chapter out before I go back to school but I'll for sure be able to update more frequently once I'm there! Thanks for all the feedback and for sticking with me! And thanks for disliking Andrew as much as I do! For those of you who don't think he's so bad, the next few chapters may change your mind!

“So, Kyle says you have memory loss or something. He said you don’t remember anything after Cancun.” Ashlyn’s voice is low and even and you can’t detect any emotion whatsoever. It scares you that she’s so calm. 

“Yeah,” you say, your face blushing as you recount your last memory. “Kyle said we were actually together. Is that true? Was I—were you my girlfriend?” You’re getting flustered and you can barely catch your breath. 

Ashlyn sighs and you cant discern whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Yep.”

“And we’re not together anymore?”

Ashlyn chuckles and you feel your body start to relax.

“I sure hope not or you’ve got a lot of explaining to do to poor Andrew out there.”

“He’s still here?” you half whisper. To be honest, you’d completely forgotten about Andrew. “He’s not the reason?” You move your hands between the two of you.

“Yes he’s still here and yeah actually, he kind of is.” Her voice sounds final and you feel your hands start to sweat.

You nod your head and look down at your hands. You’re too nervous to make eye contact and too confused to continue the conversation.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Alex?”

You blush and bury your head into your hands. The last thing you remember is screaming Ashlyn’s name on the balcony of your hotel room and there’s no way you’re going to be able to say that out loud to her. 

“I just need to know so I know what to explain to you. I don’t know what to say if I don’t know what you know.”

You pull your hands away from your face and muster up the courage to look at Ashlyn. She’s staring at her hands and you know if you’re going to tell her you need to do it while she’s not looking at you. 

“Our last night in Cancun.” You can tell by the way Ashlyn’s hands stop moving that she knows exactly what you mean. She moves her eyes over your entire body. You feel yourself catch on fire and you mentally kick yourself. She hasn’t even touched you and you’re melting. She clears her throat, pulling you from your thoughts.

“I see,” she says evenly, “Well after that night we were pretty much inseparable. We spent Thanksgiving with your family in DC and your parents and Kyle flew down to Florida for Christmas with mine. We made it official on December 18th.” She stops for a moment, but you can tell she’s not finished yet. She clears her throat again and continues.

“You asked me. Well kind of. We were at my grandma’s house already for Christmas and we were cuddling on the couch. That’s a thing we did by the way. We cuddled a lot. I couldn’t keep you off of me.” She chuckles and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Anyways, we were cuddling and my grandma came in with groceries and you got up to help her and she said ‘Ashlyn you’ve got the sweetest girlfriend I just love you to pieces Ali.’ I told her you weren’t my girlfriend and my grandma said ‘well she should be’ and you said ‘yeah Ash, I should be’ and I just said okay and you said okay and that was that. We called each other baby and from what I’ve been told it was super disgusting.” 

Your smile has taken over your face and you notice Ashlyn has scooted her chair closer to you. You keep thinking about your families at Thanksgiving and Christmas and what it was like to meet Ashlyn’s grandma. You remember talking to Ashlyn about her in Cancun and you know she is a special lady. 

“That sounds incredible.” Ashlyn nods and looks back down to her hands. “So, what happened? If we were so happy why is Andrew here why aren’t we still together?” You feel your head start to spin and you have to remind yourself to breathe. 

“Well, things were incredible, Al. They were amazing and we loved each other so much. But, we had a lot of problems with you being in the closet.” You furrow your brows in confusion and nod your head to let Ashlyn know she can continue.

“Don’t get me wrong, I was fine with doing everything on your time, I was fine with never telling anyone. None of that mattered as long as I had you. But in February, you were in DC and I was in Florida and you were training with a new trainer. Andrew actually, that’s how you two met. He was dreamy and his family had a lot of money and he was the kind of guy the whole world saw you marrying. To be honest, I think he was the kind of guy you saw yourself marrying, too. I wasn’t jealous, it was never about that. But one day you posted a picture with him and one of your cousins commented on it and said ‘is that your new man Al? He’s smoking!!’ and you didn’t deny it. You didn’t even ignore it. You commented back the kissy emoji.” 

She’s angry now. You can tell by the shortness of her tone. She sighs and you know this story is about to get worse.

“I confronted you about it and you told me to relax and that it was good for the world to see you with a man because it would get people to stop assuming you were with me. That hurt, but I tried to understand where you were coming from with it all. I knew you weren’t ready to be out yet and I just wanted what ever you wanted. Anyways, I flew into surprise you one day, it was Valentines Day and I was gonna meet you outside of the gym and give you flowers and stuff. I parked my car right beside yours and waited for you to come out. I saw you and Andrew walking out and sat myself up behind your car to jump out and surprise you. A reporter approached you both and started asking questions and you were close enough to your car for me to be able to hear them. Most of them were about your training program and the world cup, but then they started asking about your relationships and your new love interest. You told them you were seeing someone and you were very happy. I heard Andrew say something but I couldn’t make out what it was until the reporter said, ‘yeah it’s valentines day why don’t you give us a kiss’. And you did it Ali. You gave him a kiss. I dropped the flowers on the ground and got back to my car before you saw me. You ended up putting two and two together when you saw the note on the flowers and realized I had been there for the whole thing. We had a huge fight that night and you tried to explain to me that you were just giving the world what they wanted to see and that it didn’t even mean anything, but by the end of it I decided that I couldn’t put myself or you through that anymore. You were constantly worried that the world was going to find out and I was worried that I wasn’t worth them finding out.” 

You were crying now and so was she. You felt ashamed that you would do something like that. The you with 8 months of memory loss couldn’t even dream of doing that to anyone let alone your Ashlyn. 

The realization that the guy you had kissed was Andrew finally hit you and the room was spinning again. Not only had you kissed someone else and taken Ashlyn for granted, but you had also started dating the guy you cheated on her with. Your breathing was heavy and you could hear Ashlyn asking if you were okay. You wanted to yell back at her and tell her you were sorry and that you still loved her, but everything was black and you couldn’t get the words to come out of your mouth. You heard Ashlyn run to the door and call for a nurse. You feel hands on you and your nurse’s voice is soft as you feel yourself begin to relax. “This is going to make you sleep for a little while, baby girl, but you’re going to feel better. It’s okay just let yourself relax.” You want to open your eyes and scream at Ashlyn but you can’t fight the medicine that is now taking over your body. You feel yourself start to drift out of consciousness and before you can count to 3 you’re out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short fun chapter to hold you guys off for the weekend! Things are going to pick up in the next few chapters so get ready, y'all!! Let me know what you think about how this scene unfolds!

_After the night of roommate bonding you and Ashlyn are pretty much inseparable. You find yourself stealing her snapbacks more often and stealing food from her plate when you’re all eating. She’d teased you about it the first few times you’d absent mindedly stolen eggs from her plate at breakfast. The girls make fun of you and call you a married couple, but you don’t mind and it doesn’t seem like Ashlyn does either. In fact, she’s started sitting closer to you and even telling you to try whatever risky thing she’s ordered. She’ll put a bite on a fork and feed it to you and you can see why your teammates say you’re married._

_“It sucks that we only have 1 day left here.” Alex groans and you smile at the way she’s snuggled up next to Tobin. Ashlyn had informed you a few days ago that Tobin had quite the crush on Alex and from what you can tell the feelings are mutual._

_A few of the girls are in your and Ashlyn’s room watching a movie. You got the afternoon and tomorrow off and half of you stayed back to watch Bridesmaids (a team favorite) and the other half went out to explore the city. You all decided to meet back up later and head to a party out on the beach. Your and Ashlyn’s closeness definitely contributed to your decision to stay back in the room and your find yourself absentmindedly playing with her hair. Her head is on your lap, but so is Pinoe’s and you use this to justify your actions when Alex and Tobin call you out._

_There’s an unspoken agreement between you and Ashlyn to let you dictate the pace of everything. She has been very open and honest about her attraction towards you. From the heated encounter in the bathroom on the first day when she admitted she saw something she liked she hasn’t been shy in telling you how beautiful she thinks you are. And after roommate bonding got you to admit you liked her dimple you’ve been openly flirting with her, too. The dimmed lights of the room give you courage to trace your fingers over Ashlyn’s neck and shoulders eliciting a slight sigh from her. Your heartbeat quickens and you move your fingertips to trace her jaw line before moving them back to her hair. She nuzzles her head into our belly and you can’t stop yourself from bending down to kiss her head. Everyone’s eyes are focused on the movie, so no one sees the exchange. It’s not that you would even care if they did, you just don’t want to deal with their questions because if you’re being honest you don’t even know the answers to them right now. You bend your head back down, this time to whisper in her ear._

_“Follow my lead,” you whisper, before placing a quick kiss on her temple._

_“Hey Ash, would you wanna walk down to the vending machines with me? I was thinking we could grab some snacks and stuff for the girls.” She smiles as she begins to rise up from your lap._

_“Do I have to?” She pouts in an effort to make it seem like she doesn’t want to go._

_You realize no one is really paying attention and until Pinoe says she want’s pretzels you assumed no one had even heard your announcement. Ashlyn holds the door open for you and once you’re both out in the hallway you feel your body get hot._

_“So, why am I following your lead princess?” She wraps her arm around your shoulder as you walk towards the room with the vending machines._

_“I just needed someone to help me carry all the snacks back.” You say, feigning innocent and poking her in the side._

_She withdraws her arm from your shoulder and your hands begin to bump in between you. Before you can stop yourself you reach out and intertwine your fingers. She doesn’t pull away so you figure that’s a good sign. You pluck up the courage to steal a glance at her and you think your heart is going to explode when you see the giant smile on her face. You’re going to kiss her in the vending machine room. You’ve decided that it’s going to happen. It as to. You're going to kiss Ashlyn. ‘Maybe I could just push her up against the wall and go for it,’ you think, and before you know it you’re standing in front of a snack machine pushing the buttons that’ll drop pretzels down for Pinoe. You feel Ashlyn’s arms snake around your stomach and your entire body quivers._

_“What—what do you want, salty or sweet?” You ask and you can feel Ashlyn’s breath on your neck. She pushes her lips to the spot just below your ear._

_“You. So sweet, I guess.” She whispers and you make yourself take a deep breath. She kisses her way down your neck before gently spinning you around to face her. She’s got you pinned against the snack machine and the way she’s kissing down your jawline is making you impatient. You need her lips on yours._

_“Fuck it,” you say placing your hands on her cheeks and pulling her into you. The kiss is slow at first and you let yourself melt into her lips as she pushes herself harder into you. Your tongue traces her bottom lip before you take it in between your teeth, pulling a little. She moans and your knees go weak. She grabs your legs and picks you up to wrap them around her waist before she pushes you up against the wall. It only feels right that your first kiss with Ashlyn is this heated. You’ve both spent the last 2 weeks begging for it to happen. The kiss begins to slow but Ashlyn shows no signs of letting you down. When your lips finally break a part you both chuckle a little. Your hands are wrapped around her neck and your fingers are still tangled in her hair._

_“That was nice.” She says and you pull her head back so you can look at her face._

_“Just nice??”_

_“Yes, just nice.” She says and you know she’s teasing you. You unwrap your legs from around her and move back to the vending machine to grab Pinoe’s pretzels. She snakes her arms back around you and you can feel her breath against your neck again. “It was more than nice, baby,” and the way she said ‘baby’ makes you weak. “You’re a really fucking good kisser,” she continues and you moan again causing Ashlyn to laugh._

_You throw the pretzels at her and tell her to shut up. You walk back to the room with your hands intertwined. Once you’re at the door Ashlyn steps in front of you and connects your lips again. This kiss is quicker and sweet, but the tingling in your body starts up again just like the first time. She kisses your forehead before sliding the key to open the door._

_“It’s about time, damn, did you guys have a quicky in the snack room or something?” Pinoe exclaims when you enter the room. You feel yourself blush. “You wish, Pinoe. Besides, you know it wouldn’t have taken that long if we were just going for a quicky.” Ashlyn replies and she turns to wink at you. Your knees go weak and you have to grab on to the wall to keep yourself from falling over._

_You throw Pinoe her pretzels and get back into bed where you were before. This time Ashlyn elects to sit next to you and wrap her arm around you. She rests her other hand on your thigh under the blanket and the way your body fits with hers makes your heart swell._


End file.
